Le bistrot italien de Kamékona : ouverture ce jour
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: Steve et Danny ouvrent enfin leur restaurant. Ils sont entourés de toutes les personnes qu'ils aiment.


_Aloha tout le monde!_

 _Je vous présente mon premier Mc danno..._

 _Il se passe en en fin de saison 8. Une petite douceur pour patienter avant l'arrivée de saison 9._

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi,_ _ils sont la propriété exclusive de Léonard Freeman, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, et Peter M. Lenkov. Seul le scénario de cet OS est à moi._

 _Béta : Aliza de MDS. Merci à elle_

* * *

Ça y était, ils ouvraient leur restaurant. Ils l'inauguraient. Toute la Cinq Zer'Ohana était là pour partager avec eux ce grand moment.

Voilà, ils étaient là, ciseaux en mains, tous les gens qui comptaient autour d'eux les applaudissaient.

\- Vas-y, à toi l'honneur, le poussa Steve.

Danny le regarda surpris.

\- C'était ton rêve…

\- Et je suis heureux que tu en fasses partie répondit le policier en prenant la main de son coéquipier pour qu'ils tiennent les ciseaux tous les deux.

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt !

Et ensemble, ils coupèrent le ruban qui officialisait ce rêve un peu fou qu'ils avaient eu. Dans la rue et dans le restaurant, les acclamations s'élevaient et tout le monde les félicitaient. Ils se souriaient, les yeux brillant d'émotions. Ils s'étreignirent et Steve chuchota :

\- On a réussi mon pote !

\- Ouais…

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent à nouveau et avec le naturel le plus désarmant, ils s'embrassèrent. Les ovations redoublèrent et leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Danny enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son ami (ou peut-être un peu plus maintenant…). Il riait, ou plutôt il gloussait comme une fille superficielle, mais il s'en foutait, il était bien. Steve aussi riait et répondait aux gentilles moqueries de leurs amis.

Kono qui était revenue, fit un signe de tête sans que les deux hommes ne puissent voir à qui elle s'adressait. Les lumières s'éteignirent et Grace et Charlie avancèrent chacun portant un gâteau. Samantha aidait le petit garçon, Will se tenait près de Grace et Sarah fermait la marche. Tous se joignirent à eux pour chanter « joyeux anniversaire » aux héros du jour, puisqu'ils avaient choisi ce jour particulier pour Les deux hommes. Ils étaient fiers.

Les enfants du 5-0 avaient bien grandit.

\- Ça aussi on l'a plutôt réussit hein ?

\- Je suis bien d'accord. Sourit le leader du 5-0.

Les bougies soufflées et les cadeaux apportés, la traditionnelle ouverture de ces mêmes cadeaux commença.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le policier et le marin s'étaient un peu éloignés, ils avaient souhaité être un peu au calme.

Ils étaient silencieux depuis quelques minutes lorsque Danny se décida à parler.

\- Steve ?

\- Hum ?

\- Non pas que je regrette ou que je n'ai pas aimé, hein ? qu'on soit bien clairs, mais euh… J'ai besoin de comprendre. Ce baiser tout à l'heure, Il voulait dire quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu y as répondu ?

\- Parce que j't'aime. Répondit le blond sans l'ombre d'une hésitation en tournant la tête vers le brun.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Reprit le brun en embrassant à nouveau son désormais petit-ami.

Danny posa la tête sur l'épaule de son brun et soupira d'aise. Une tête brune apparut à ce moment-là dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Désolée de vous déranger les gars mais… Il y a des clients qui demandent à voir le patron…

\- Hum… soupira Steve en se tournant à nouveau vers Danny. Patron ? sourit-il.

\- On arrive. Affirma celui-ci.

Ils se levèrent et suivirent leur collègue dans la grande salle dans la salle pour découvrir la présence de Clara et Eddie Williams et de Doris Mc Garrett. Complètement stupéfaits, le duo s'avança pour prendre les nouveaux venus dans ses bras.

\- Alors ça pour une surprise ! dit Danny.

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri ! s'exclama Clara !

\- Merci maman…

De son côté Steve murmura à l'oreille de sa mère.

\- Je suis content de te voir

\- hauʻoli lā hānau mon grand.

\- Hey 15 tonnes ! s'exclama le continental Ramène nous 4 coupes de champagne en plus tu veux ?

\- Ça marche mon frère ! répondit Kamékona en disparaissant dans les cuisines.

On porta un toast au restaurant et au duo de choc du 5-0, puis chacun réclama un câlin ou une embrassade.

\- Notre belle famille… affirma le continental

\- Notre Ohana répondit le seal

\- Encore une chose qu'on a réussi… ou que TU as réussi devrais-je dire.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna le Seal devant le grand sourire de son partenaire.

\- Ça … reprit le blond en montrant leurs invités du doigt. Tout ça, cet esprit, cette famille. Ça c'était TON rêve…

\- Et je suis content que tu en fasses partie affirma l'autre homme en reprenant à son compte les paroles qu'ils avaient échangé un plus tôt dans la soirée.

Heureux, le leader du 5-0, entoura le plus petit de son bras pour se mêler à la foule de leurs amis et des clients présents.

Ils célébraient de la meilleure des manières l'ouverture du Bistrot Italien de Kamekona.

* * *

 _Bon ben voilà..._

 _A vous de me dire si l'inauguration est réussie..._

 _Comme d'hab je répondrai à toutes vos reviews... Et toi lecteur anonyme, je te remercie d'être passé, mais n'hésites pas surtout : fait moi savoir qui tu es, se serait chouette de te connaitre ;)_


End file.
